A Little Fun
by yaoifan124
Summary: Law had deserved a little punishment and Kidd was going to make sure he fully got it. KiddLaw;; Rated M;; BDSM;; Lemons;; OneShot;; Don't Like? Don't Read! Request by a guest reviewer!


**What was that? Did a guest reviewer want a BDSM KiddLaw?**

**POOF!**

**Here it is!**

**WARNING:: Containsboyxboy, ifyoudonotlikedonotread. AlsocontainsBDSMcontentthatItriedmybeston. Plusthisishotoffthepress.**

**Proceedwithcaution.**

**Enjoy! :D**

* * *

**A Little Fun**

"You're a dirty whore, you know that right?" My eyes viewed the sudden twitch of surprise before the body tried to shift, but it was futile.

The view in front of me was of my lover on his knees, legs parted by the straps on his ankles which were connected to the bed posts. His only option was to spread legs farther if he wished to move. Arms were tied behind his back with them bond up to his elbows so he couldn't move them. The view of his red, most likely bruising, ass had me seeing the small vibrator stick stuck in its place and binds on the erection pleading to come. A smirk found me as I moved to gaze at the face with grey eyes finding me with pleads to continue, but could not voice them as a ball gagged him.

"Are you ready for another session?"

Eyes widened lightly and my eyes caught a sight of the twitch of excitement before I moved to grasp the nine tails of the nightstand. A part of me was glad that I had a spare room for when my lover decided he wanted a little fun. It wasn't something you spoke outside of the bedroom, but damn he was pushing his luck all week.

"You always seemed to put this upon yourself on purpose, so I have to make sure you get the proper punishment." I let the leather strips hit against my leg in a light sway as I felt eyes on my chest.

Yes, I was merely in a pair of pajama pants this time as I had planned for more after another session. This groan left him as I began to walk to the end of the bed and soon sent a sharp smack to his ass. A jolt left him with a shift as he let out another groan and it left me to smirk with my manhood taking interest. Trembles left him as he shifted back with legs widening and I snorted.

_You little devil._

We have done four sessions today and every time he tried to seduce me to move to the main part, but I had to make sure it was punishment sessions, not give-in-to-your-desires sessions. I had to admit, as I gave another couple lashings, that he was extremely tempting to the point I had to end our second session short (not that he knew) because my own erection was crying for release. This time though, I was going to have all of him, but a small session beforehand seemed appropriate for teasing purposes.

My fingers pressed against the vibrator and he jolted with a surprised noise in his throat. A smirk left me as he pressed against me more as I pressed the small vibrator deeper before slipping it out. This disappointing groan left him as clicked off the toy and let it fall from my fingers onto the bed, not even caring if it got all dirty since his pre-cum has already created a stain (thank gods for mattress protectors). My pants found the floor as I moved up behind him and his body immediately shifted into my erection. A chuckle left me as I leaned against so my erection rubbed between his cheeks, grateful for it already being slick with lube.

"I bet you love the feel of my cock, huh?" This groan left him with a jolt of his hips to press against me more and I smirked before leaning to get the gag off. Sharp gasps found him as he panted and then he moaned when I pressed harshly to him, but did not enter.

"K-Kidd…" hearing him groan my name had me smirking as I waited for more. "Fuck me already; I can't t-take it!" The words made me chuckle out before using the nine tails against his thigh. This yelp left him before he moaned out and rolled his hips against me. "I-I want your cock!"

"So demanding…" I stated out before pulling away my erection with a hand holding him still. This whimper left him and I sent a quick lash across his ass, smirking at the reaction. "And here I was going to give it to you…" A jolt went through him after I said that.

"N-no, I mean… _Nnngh_, pl-please… Kidd, I want you…" The 'please' was quiet as I knew he hated begging in that kind of manner and just like demanding things from me.

"What was that?" A groan left him before sharp hitch in breath as I hit him with nine tails and he rubbed his face against the sheets.

"P-Please! I really want you! Please enter me already, Kidd!" A soft snort left me as I say the embarrassment on his face as he face a side, but tried to cover it. In such situations he could be so cute. I lathered my manhood as he continued with a few other pleas and I finally shoved my whole cock into his tight entrance. A surprise scream left him as I entered so abruptly and his ass squeezed tightly from the intrusion.

"Fuck, Law…"

"_Nhhaa_, so big!" My smirk couldn't leave me for a second as he always knew what to say to rile me up.

"How do you want me to fuck you?"

"Hard and fast!" A chuckle left me before I grasped his tied up arms and began to thrust with him floating above the mattress. Moans left him as I made sure to hit his prostate head on, knowing him on the inside like it was on the back of my hand. Cries of pleasure left him as he _needed_ more and at that point, I knew he was all ready to cum as soon as I remove the restraints. I decided to push my luck as I continued on with my thrusts and couldn't help my own grunts of pleasure. Feeling the sudden jolt had him shifting roughly away and I grinned whilst pushing him into the bed to continue. "K-Kidd~!"

"What is it, my little slut?" Groans left him as I continued my ministrations and I saw grey eyes look to me with pleading.

"I need—_mmmhhaaa_!"

"Need? More?" seeing the conflict on his face made me smirk and he automatically knew I was not going to stop until he said it. Sputters left him with cries and suddenly he jolted.

"I need to cum! Please release me!" One of my hands tugged on the restrained cock and I could feel him cum onto my hand that just pulled the binds off.

Grey eyes rolled to the back of his head as it happened and I felt his muscles tightened around me. This groan left me as I shifted him back as I sat back and had him on my lap so I could thrust at a different angle with those gripping walls. After a few more thrusts, I came into him with a moan into his shoulder blades as I milked myself into him. The small groan he let out had me snort as I moved to tug on the binds and soon his arms were free. My arms were around his waist as I kissed at his back.

"I should kill you for making me plead in such a way, Eustass-ya." A chuckle left me at the cold side I was receiving before I heard him unlatch his legs from the leather cuffs. Once he was free, I shifted us and soon we lay on our sides with him grunting. A hand pushed at my hip and I moved so I was completely out of him and he groaned.

"You know you are only fully punished when you plead." I told him with lips at his ear and his body shuddered lightly. A huff left him before he shifted sit up and I frowned at this before he moved to lay against me with lips at my chest. The smile came back as he cozied up against me.

"You will properly clean me and then take me to bed."

"Who says I was done?" The body stiffened and he pulled back with haze of desire going through those grey eyes.

"Then it's my turn to punish you." This cackle left me as he shifted me onto my back and was on top.

"Oh? I like where this is going." His devilish smirk made me quirk one up myself and trembles of anticipation went through me before our lips connected for a kiss.

It was always fun when Law was in the mood to deal out some punishment.


End file.
